Everything In Between
by TheseWords-MyDiary
Summary: "Deleted" or "missing" Quick scenes from every episode of Glee starting from Episode 1.01 – "Pilot" and continuing onward. Sometimes there will be a few "scenes" and other times, there will be one per chapter "episode."
1. Pilot

**Summary:** "Deleted" or "missing" Quick scenes from every episode of _Glee_ starting from Episode 1.01 – "Pilot" and continuing onward. Sometimes there will be a few "scenes" and other times, there will be one per chapter "episode."  
**Rating: **M for a few adult situations, and likely some potty mouth from Puck.  
**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own _Glee_ or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them for my stories. That is all.

**A/N:** For those of my readers who are waiting for me to update my other story, "Woah, Mama!" I will be updating that very soon. This story has just been bouncing around my mind for a long time. I couldn't leave it alone any longer!

**A/N 2:** Reviews are MUCH appreciated. I would love to know what you guys think about the story. Honestly... I don't want to post something that you guys don't like :) xxoo!

**Episode 1.01 – "Pilot"**  
Quinn stood above the auditorium watching her boyfriend of four months dance around the stage singing with the bane of her existence. She could just _hit _someone, and if she were any closer to the happy little couple, she'd take a swing at the both of them. The smiles on their faces disgusted her, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm leaving," Quinn bit out snootily towards Coach Sylvester and Santana before spinning on her heel and walking back out the way that she came in.

As she made her way into the main hallway, Quinn rolled her eyes at the smirking face that she was met with.

"Puckerman," she snapped before pushing him out of the way, and continuing on her walk to the school's entrance. She could _feel_ the heat of his stare on the back of her neck as she walked, and it irked her. "What do you want?"

Puck fell into step beside her as they made their way out into the parking lot. He shrugged one shoulder in response to her question. "I 'dunno," he answered before dragging the back of his fingers up her left arm. "Maybe to hang out? We haven't done that in a few weeks."

Quinn stopped walking abruptly before turning to face him. "That's because it's not a good idea, Puck," she responded in a hushed tone. She looked around as if she were searching for something or maybe even in an attempt to make sure that no one was around to hear their conversation. "I'm with Finn now. I can't cheat on him."

Puck rolled his eyes at her attempt. "You were with him when we made out two weeks ago, Quinn," he whispered back. "And by the looks of things, Finn and that Rachel chick are already eye-fucking each other. It won't be long until they're _actually_ fucking, and then what? You will have turned down a fun time for a guy who isn't even taking you seriously."

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and smirked. "And you _do_ take me seriously," she asked in a mocked tone before pivoting on her heel again and attempting to walk off.

She didn't make it a step and a half before Puck had a firm but gentle hold on her elbow. He stepped up closely behind her, and bent his head so that his lips lingered just above her ear. "I told you it wasn't like that, Fabray. It's different with you, ok?"

They stood for a few minutes in complete silence. Puck's grip on Quinn's arm had loosened, but she wasn't making any more attempts to walk away from him. Finally, after what felt like forever, Quinn's back straightened and she turned to face the 'bad boy' behind her.

"Come over tonight at six. My parents will be out at a Bible study – probably until after midnight – so we'll have the house to ourselves." When Puck's trademark smirk slid back into place, Quinn pushed him gently while a smirk curved onto her own face. "I'll see you then," she said, turning and walking back toward the doors. "_Don't_ be late, and _don't_ forget the strawberry wine coolers. They're my favorite," Quinn called over her shoulder before she was gone.

Shoving his hands into his pockets and hurrying out to his truck, a true smile appeared on Puck's face. That feisty girl was becoming his favorite thing about life.

* * *

Puck was parked in the driveway of Quinn's house, palms uncharacteristically sweating, with a 6-pack of strawberry wine coolers in the passenger seat of his beat up pick-up truck at 5:55pm.

Not that Quinn had noticed because she was busy cleaning her bedroom, reapplying her make-up and making sure that her legs were still as perfectly smooth as they had been before she'd left for school that morning. She'd contemplated changing out of her cheerios uniform, but decided against it when she remembered that Puck liked the way she looked in it.

When the doorbell rang at precisely 6 o'clock, Quinn darted down the stairs with more of a bounce in her step then she'd had earlier in the afternoon.

It wasn't like Quinn was particularly _proud_ of what she was doing. Cheating on Finn had never been a part of her plan. She'd just started this…_thing_…with Puck before she'd started dating Finn. She'd _liked_ this thing with Puck before Finn came along, but being part of a school that expected her to always be the "Head Bitch in Charge," and a family that expected her to keep a "good girl" image, dating Finn had seemed like the right thing to do. It wasn't like she didn't care about him either. Quinn cared deeply for Finn, but she had a feeling that he was dating _her_ for a lot of the same reasons that she had begun dating _him_. Appearances guided their relationship heavily. Besides, Finn seemed to be pretty preoccupied by that other girl in glee club now, and before that, he was preoccupied with football and with his friends.

This _thing_ that she had started with Puck had just taken control of her. She knew his reputation, but he always seemed _different_ with her. All they'd done so far – over the last _five months_ – was make out, and though Quinn was sure that Puck always wanted things to go further, he'd never pressured her. He'd always stopped when she had told him to, and he'd never seemed angry or annoyed about it. He just accepted it, and was always reassuring her about it being "fine" with him that she didn't want to take things further – saying that it "wasn't just another hook-up for him." It may be a stupid thing to do, but Quinn believed Puck when he said that.

And tonight felt different to her. Tonight, Quinn decided that she wasn't going to fight it. Puck always made her feel safe and comfortable, and she was _sure_ that she'd never felt this way with anyone else.

So after taking a deep, calming breathe, Quinn opened the door and greeted Puck with a genuine smile that he returned eagerly. Before he could even say "hey," she'd pressed her lips to his and pulled him into the house.

When the door shut and locked behind them, Puck pulled away from Quinn. On his face was an expression of complete surprise, but he recovered quickly with his trademark smirk and a joke. "Well, well, well – someone's _eager_ tonight. What's with the change of heart, Fabray," Puck asked with one eyebrow cocked up ridiculously high on his forehead.

Quinn chuckled and then shrugged. "I'm just feeling a little _bold_ tonight is all."

They fell silent for a minute, Puck's eyes studying hers carefully, while his fingers began running gentle patterns up and down her upper left arm. Something was different with her now. Quinn's eyes held a sense of boldness in them that Puck was starting to think would work in both their favors if she'd let it.

"Why don't we go up to my room," Quinn finally asked, breaking the silence. She didn't give Puck a chance to answer before she was taking hold of his hand and pulling him up the stairs behind her.

Puck suddenly felt uncharacteristically nervous. He'd even been contemplating turning around and leaving Quinn's house since he'd parked his truck in her parents' driveway. He'd _never _do that though. Not just because it was terrible for his badass reputation (which it was), and not just because he felt bad about doing this with his best friend's girlfriend (which he _did_). It was because he felt a crazy pull toward this girl that he couldn't put a word to. Actually, he _could_, but he wasn't going to. No way was the '_L' word_ ever going to be used by the Puckasaurus – even within a chamber of torture (unless it was that Chinese water torture stuff because that shit was crazy) – unless it was directed toward his mother or his sister. Even if it were true. It kind of terrified him, and _that_ was way he'd been contemplating turning and running for his life in the direction of his home right then and there.

He didn't, though. He followed Quinn up the stairs of her parents' house and then into her bedroom. He let her shut the door behind them and lock it, and then he let her pull him toward her bed because of that damn _pull_ that he had towards her. It was both frightening and awesome at the same time. Quinn Fabray was going to be the death of him. Seriously.

"Why are you so quiet," she asked, turning to take a wine cooler from the pack Puck had forgotten he'd been carrying this entire time. Quinn twisted the cap off, and took a long sip from the bottle making Puck have to hold back a girly moan just from the _sight_ of it. She kind of ruined the hot moment with a statement that she used a lot when they were in situations like this. "These are going to go straight to my hips. Coach Sylvester says I'm already fat enough."

"Oh shut up," Puck interrupted with conviction. "Sue's such a dumbass. You're _not_ fat." He eagerly gulped from the same bottle when she offered before quickly slanting his lips over Quinn's to get the same strawberry taste from them. She groaned and reached to still him when he pulled away to finish the bottle. "And I was only being quiet because I'm thinking about getting that hot _little_ body of yours under mine," Puck answered her earlier question. He ran the tip of his tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and groaned deep within his throat then she pulled him by the shoulders to lie down on top of her. "It's been _way_ too long since I've had you like this," he murmured, his voice deep and husky into her ear.

Feeling his breath on her ear sent shivers through Quinn's body, and an aching heat down to her core. Her thoughts went foggy, but she did recall agreeing with him before she pulled Puck away from her ear and back to her lips. She moaned, her back arching up and gripping his biceps when he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Her foggy mind cleared, suddenly when she felt Puck's hand run along her uncovered thigh. She pushed him away. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Puck said reassuringly before reaching over to her side table. "Have another wine cooler," he suggested, grabbing another bottle for them to share.

"I'm president of the celibacy club. I took a vow," Quinn interrupted. Doubts were starting to cloud into her thoughts. Though she _really_ wanted to take this step with him, she was terrified.

"So did Santana and Brittany, and I did them," Puck reminded helpfully, though it wasn't that helpful.

Quinn chose to ignore that reminder because she knew that he'd meant it in a nicer way, and instead she put her biggest reason on the table. "What about Finn? He's your best friend."

"C'mon, we're in high school," Puck started. "You think either one of us is gonna give a damn about Finn in three years?" Not that he _didn't_ care about Finn. Puck was afraid of hurting him just like Quinn was, but he'd never felt this way about a girl before. Nothing and no one was going to get in the way of this. Instead of saying that aloud, he went with the slightly rude comment about Finn. It was a statement that sounded more "Puck-like" and not "Noah-like."

Quinn tried to convey her fears to him with her eyes before breathing a long sigh and closing her eyes for a moment.

Puck obviously got the message, and continued speaking. "Life's just a bunch of experiences, ya know?" He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter than before. "You don't get a metal at the finish line for being good. You just get _dead._"

Quinn let out a long sigh, kind of loving him for what he said. It actually helped. "Okay, but you can't tell anybody. I can't let it spread around," she said against his lips.

"Our secret, baby," Puck answered before pressing another kiss to her lips.

Quinn pulled back once more when another concern popped into her head. "What about protection?"

"I got it. Trust me," Puck answered with confidence. He looked down, knowing that she was just looking for some reassurance because she was nervous about her first time. He contemplated telling her exactly how he felt, but given that he was a badass and didn't use words like _love_, he looked into her eyes and tried to convey his feelings through something he always said to her when they were in situations like this. "This isn't just another hook-up for me."

Quinn knew that he was serious when he said that, and quickly went back to kissing him passionately. Her eyes rolled back when she felt Puck's lips run across her neck, and she sighed. "Tell me one more time," she asked, knowing that he knew exactly what she was referring to.

Puck pulled his lips away from her neck and whispered "you're not fat" before hungrily attacking her neck again.

Their kisses quickly progressed to passionate, and before long, Quinn was pushing Puck's shirt up and then off of his body a moment later. Though she'd seen and even felt him shirtless before, Quinn stared in awe of him as she ran her fingers gently down Puck's chest and abs causing his breath to catch. When her fingers made their way toward his belt buckle, they were gently brushed away.

"Not yet, babe," Puck said, placing a gently kiss on her forehead before reaching behind Quinn's back and pulling the zipper to her cheerios top down. "I want to get _your_ top off first," he explained before helping her pull the top over her head, revealing nothing underneath but skin.

Quinn tried to cover herself up, but was quickly stopped by Puck's gentle hands. She laid back against the pillows at his silent encouragement, and then moaned loudly when his mouth went straight to her chest making her forget about all of her self-consciousness.

"Do you like that, baby," Puck murmured, his mouth hovering over the ridge between her breasts, causing her to arch up toward his hot breath. Puck chuckled quietly and then his mouth descended to catch her left nipple between his lips while his hands traveled south.

"Oh _gosh_…yes," Quinn cried out, dragging her fingers through the strip of hair on his head. Her breath caught when she felt her cheerios skirt being flipped above her hips and then her bloomers being pulled off along with her panties. Her legs fell open wider when she felt Puck's mouth traveling south and his hands traveling north – from her ankles to her thighs.

Puck blew gently onto Quinn's clit, causing her to moan loudly and him to smirk. "That's right, Q," he said huskily, pausing to let his tongue travel from her left hip bone to her right. He chuckled when her hips thrust upward against her own accord. "You're aching for me, aren't you?" Puck dragged the tip of his tongue from her clit down to her slit. "Mmm," he moaned against her skin. "You are. You're dripping already."

Quinn moaned something inaudible, and draped her legs over Puck's shoulders, digging her heels into his back. She'd _never_ felt anything even remotely this good before. Not when she was succumbing to self-pleasure at night in the privacy of her bedroom, and _definitely _not at the hands – or mouth, rather – of a man. She let the tips of her fingers push Puck's head further between her legs, hinting that she wanted him to keep going, and almost screamed out in pleasure when he didn't disappoint.

Puck flicked his tongue across Quinn's clit quickly before taking it gently between his teeth to nibble at it, and then repeated the whole thing over again. He settled one hand across her lower belly to keep her in place, and then brought his other hand between her legs. Puck lifted his gaze and caught Quinn's heated stare before gently easing a finger between her lower lips.

"Puck," Quinn cried out, closing her eyes tightly against the already overwhelming sensations that she was feeling. "Oooh, that feels so good," she moaned in a voice that was so sensual, she didn't recognize it herself. She could feel her breathe hitching and that deep burn that she loved building quickly to an end.

Feeling Quinn's muscles flutter as a signal that she was reaching the edge, Puck quickly added a second finger, and crooked it in a "come hither" motion once…twice… and then abruptly stopped. He chuckled loudly when she groaned in protest and began digging her heels into his back to get him to stay.

"No! Don't stop," Quinn cried out, arching up toward him. "I was almost there," she said with a pout that was lame even to her.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll be flyin' over the edge in a few minutes. Don't you worried," Puck said huskily before he stood up and quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes. He smirked when Quinn's mouth went slack and eyes grew wide at the sight of him. "Like what you see, Q?"

"Mmhmm," she answered through her lustful haze.

Puck bent down to rid Quinn of her cheerleading skirt and then felt his eyes dilate and his dick stand to full attention. Their gazes locked as he settled himself between her still open thighs causing both of them to moan loudly at the bare contact between their most intimate parts.

Quinn shakily wrapped her arms and then her legs around Puck, gripping his biceps nervously in anticipation.

"You nervous," Puck asked, and then placed one hand comfortingly behind her head before letting his other trail lightly from her breasts to her stomach, leaving a blazing trail everywhere he touched.

"A little bit," Quinn answered quietly, sneaking a peek down toward his rather large nether region. She was half turned on and half wondering whether it'd even _fit_ inside of her.

"Look at me, Quinn," Puck whispered. When her gaze snapped back up to his, he gave her a reassuring nod. "Do you still want to do this? We can stop if you don't. I may be a total player, but I'm not an _asshole_. I won't force you."

Quinn stared up into Puck's eyes, searchingly them for any sign of untruth. Comforted by the fact that she didn't find any there, she wrapped herself tighter around him. "I don't want to stop," she answered, and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Unlike the rest of the kisses that they'd shared that afternoon, this one was slow, reassuring, and almost…_loving_ (though neither one of them would ever admit to it aloud. At least not right now).

Puck pulled away from the kiss, shifted his weight slightly and then lined his length up with Quinn's entrance. He resumed their slow, sensual kiss before pushing his length slowly forward, cringing when Quinn cried out in pain as he pushed through her innocence. He stilled when he was completely inside her to the hilt.

"Puck…," Quinn whimpered against his lips, closing her eyes when a few tears betrayed her by running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Puck whispered, placing chaste kisses against Quinn's closed eyelids, forehead and damp cheeks. He gritted his teeth against the urge to move fast inside of her gripping heat. "I'll go slow, ok? It'll get better."

Quinn just nodded, burying her face into his neck, and whimpering quietly when he began moving slowly out and then just as slowly back inside. After a few thrusts like this, with Puck going achingly slow and holding her closely with both arms, Quinn's pain began giving way to pleasure.

When Quinn finally pulled away from his neck, moaned loudly and then rested her head back in his hand that was still waiting against the pillow, Puck smiled genuinely down at her. "Feel better," he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips again. He briefly wondered if it was a bad thing that he already missed kissing her when it had only been a minute.

"Mmhmm," Quinn moaned, arching up to meet one of his thrusts. "It feels good now," she said, running her nails across his shoulder blades causing Puck to feel a shiver down his spine.

"That's good, baby," Puck moaned from deep within his throat.

He picked up his pace a little bit, and began kissing her in that place under her ear that she liked which caused Quinn to begin meeting him stroke for stroke, crying out in ecstasy. He could feel his balls and lower stomach tightening up in unmistakable warning, so he brought a hand down to rub her clit. He didn't want to let go before she did, but her tight heat was about to make him embarrass himself.

"Mmm Puck," Quinn cried out when he did. "I'm getting close! Don't stop!" Her breath was becoming shallow, and she could feel her muscles tightening impossibly around him. A moment later, Quinn was throwing her head back against Puck's hand, which was still there ready to catch her, and came undone.

"Oh…," Puck trailed off in surprise at how hard and fast she had come undone. He wasn't expecting that and, feeling himself start to come, had to pull out quickly before he completely let go inside of her. "_Fuck_," he bit out, coming all over the inside of Quinn's thigh.

Quinn, still caught in the hazy aftermath of her orgasm, had barely noticed, and still would not relinquish her hold on Puck's upper body when he began to pull away. "Where are you going," she pouted pitifully.

"I'm getting something to clean us off with, baby," Puck answered, placing a kiss against her lips because she was just too adorable (_hot_, he corrected his thoughts) to resist, and then ran to her attached bathroom. When he emerged a moment later with a warm, damp wash cloth, he smiled at the blissful look on Quinn's face. He stepped forward to help clean off.

When she noticed the wetness against her thigh, Quinn's blissfulness turned to worry as she sat up to see what Puck was cleaning from her. Her eyes widened, and her gaze shot up to meet his. "You didn't use a _condom_," she asked in alarm. "You didn't…_inside_ me, did you?"

Puck chuckled at her worry. "No, babe, don't worry," he answered. "I pulled out. I just got it on your leg – that's all. Trust me, Q."

Quinn stared at him, worry still evident in her gaze, for a few moments before relaxing a little bit. "Ok," she said quietly.

Puck put the washcloth back in the bathroom and then came back to rest beside Quinn on the bed. "So…," he began hesitantly (which wasn't normal for him – see what he meant about her having this hold on him?). "Was it good?"

Quinn nodded with a sure smile on her face. "Was I good," she asked a little more hesitantly.

Puck dipped his head to catch her nipple playfully into his mouth, and chuckled when Quinn gasped. "You were perfect," he spoke, trailing kisses from her chest up to her lips. He grabbed her waist and then playfully rolled over so that she was on top of him.

After a little while of kissing with playful smiles on their faces, Quinn caught site of the click and her smirk quickly died. "Oh no," she cried, sitting up. "It's 11 o'clock, Puck!"

"So?" Puck reached up to pull back down on top of him. "That's ok, baby," he said against her lips. "We can still make out."

"_No_," Quinn answered, slapping him on the chest and getting up to stand. She groaned at the aching muscles in her back and thighs. "My parents are going to be home in like…less than an hour. You have to leave!" She quickly put on her bathrobe that had been hanging behind her bedroom door. "Now, Puck!"

"Ok, ok," Puck answered, standing up and following her lead by getting dressed. He blatantly took his time like the smart ass that he is, mainly because he wanted to keep doing what they _were_ doing before. _That_ had been fun. Getting dressed was a lot less fun. "So…," he began hesitantly as he finally put his arms into his letterman jacket. "What um…what does this make us now, Q? Are you gonna break up with the jolly teenage giant or what?" (He inwardly cringed at how much of a _girl_ this conversation had made him out to be.)

Quinn stared down at her feet for a while, apparently finding her toenails extremely interesting before finally looking up to meet his gaze. "No…Puck, I'm not."

"Why, though?" He had to ask. She obviously didn't see much in the guy if she was willing to continue this…thing…between them, whatever it was. "Why can't you just dump Finn, huh? It's not like the guy is some huge catch. He's dumb as rocks, Quinn, and he obviously doesn't get you as hot in the pants as I do," Puck said huskily before reaching out to run a hand down her arm.

Quinn slapped it away and then backed up quickly. "I just…can't, Puck. You wouldn't understand."

Puck's eyes blazed. Of _course_ he hand to open his big fucking mouth and ruin their night with questions. It's not like they weren't warranted, though. He'd put a lot of work into this…thing…that they had, and _Finn_ was just putting a gigantic damper on it. "Oh I understand. Of course I fuckin' understand. You and Mr. Fuckin' _Perfect_ are both too caught up in damn popularity to ever give up on that shit. Why can't you see that you mean more to me that you do to him? He's falling all over that fuckin' singing chick after knowing her for what? A week? You and I have had this thing going since before you were even _with_ Finn! I could just blow the whole cover and tell him about the whole fucking thing." As the threat left his mouth and Quinn's eyes widened, Puck knew that he had said the wrong thing. This whole situation was entirely fucked up, though. How could she do what she did with him tonight and then go back to wanting Finn five seconds later?

"Finn and I just want the same things out of life, Puck. If that's popularity right now, then so be it. I don't see _you_ striving to do anything now or _ever_ with yourself, Puck." Quinn knew that that was a low blow, but so was his threat. She was just confused. Didn't he see that? This night was a big deal for her, but so was her relationship and being on top at school. She saw what happened when you _weren't_ popular at McKinley High School. Quinn Fabray was not about to let that happen to her. She couldn't take getting slushied every day. She liked that people parted the halls when she walked by and feared her when their stare met hers. "Maybe we should just end this whole thing," she finally said in barely a whisper.

Puck's eyes widened. They argued all the time. The hot and cold thing was part of their relationship. He never expected for her to want to end it. Sure she'd said it before, but she'd never been serious. This time she looked fucking _serious._ "What? No, Quinn. That's not what I meant," he said, stepping toward her. He stopped when she began stepping back away from him.

Quinn was quiet for a few minutes. When she finally got up the courage and strength to raise her gaze to Puck's she looked completely sure of herself (even though she _wasn't_). "I want you to leave, Puck. I'm not kidding. It's over."

Puck knew that there was no use in fighting her on it. Not tonight at least. It had been a big one for the both of them. His shoulders slumped under an invisible weight, and he nodded with his gaze on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. His voice wasn't going to be steady right now, and he did _not_ want Quinn to be able to hold that against him right now. He just picked up the rest of his strawberry wine coolers and walked out silently.

When Quinn heard the front door slam, and Puck's truck back out of her driveway, she threw herself under the covers of her bed and tried to fall asleep. She also tried as hard as she could to ignore the tears on her cheeks and the smell of Puck's cologne on her sheets.


	2. Showmance

**Summary:** "Deleted" or "missing" Quick scenes from every episode of _Glee_ starting from Episode 1.01 – "Pilot" and continuing onward. Sometimes there will be a few "scenes" and other times, there will be one per chapter/"episode."  
**Rating: **M for a few adult situations, and likely some potty mouth from Puck.  
**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own _Glee_ or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them for my stories. That is all.

**Episode 1.02 – "Showmance"  
**_The day after…_

Puck knew that he had messed up. He knew that he had taken their argument too far, and that that had screwed up their entire situation.

She said some things she shouldn't have as well, but he was willing to take the blame.

As long as things could go back to the way they were the night before. That's all that he wanted.

He hadn't been able to _sleep_ the night before because of it. She'd given him an important thing, and he'd asked too many questions and freaked her out.

He was going to apologize… and Puck was _not_ the type of guy who apologized.

He'd gotten up early that morning (or…never went to sleep), dressed nicely, and was _determined_ to catch her at her locker before she went to first period.

But when he'd opened the double doors to McKinley High School and strode toward her locker, what he saw made him change his path completely.

There was Quinn, not by her locker, but by Finn's. She was saying something about being his "big gay beard" because he was in the stupid glee club, and how they were a "shoe-in" for homecoming king and queen.

He could see that Rachel girl eavesdropping on the entire thing.

_Fuck_, he thought. She was already trying to fix her relationship and raise popularity points with Finn. How could she go from losing her virginity the night before with _him_ to trying to fix her shitty relationship with his best friend the next day?

Pissed off beyond belief, Puck quickly marched the other direction to the cafeteria. Change of plans. He was going to slushy-facial the _shit_ out of an innocent freak this morning.

He returned no more than a minute later (after stealing himself a slushy) with a few of the football players at his side. They always followed when they saw a slushy in his hand.

Quinn was still standing there, but Finn was gone. She was arguing with Rachel about how Finn was _hers_. Puck rolled his eyes in annoyance – what a crock of shit.

Then he heard Rachel retaliate with some shit about the glee club that he didn't really hear because he could care less about the words coming out of her mouth. He just saw Quinn's facial morph into one of annoying.

That's when he knew what he had to do to impress her. Even a little bit. Even for a _second_.

Before he could even think twice about it; before he could even take into account the fact that his mother would probably _kill_ him for doing what he was about to the nice Jewish girl from temple, Puck walked forward with his teammates by his side. As soon as Rachel Berry turned to walk in his direction, he let his hand fly out, and then the slushy from the cup in his hand flew forward and splattered across her face.

Puck high fived his hands, and then shared a momentary look with Quinn. He smiled when he saw her smiling – and laughing. He nodded in her direction, hopefully conveying that that was done for her, and then he continued down the hallway.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was all it took for her to come to him later in the day, knowing that he wasn't upset with her and that he was sorry for making her angry in return. Maybe that was all it would take to break the ice and for them to go back to the way they were. Maybe they could even go take this thing further now.

He walked to class with a smile on his face. It was only a matter of time.

XOXOXOXO

Quinn walked out of the celibacy club meeting with a frown on her face. She was completely embarrassed by what happened with Finn and the balloon.

Silently, she admitted to herself that she was _more_ embarrassed by the fact that she was at the _celibacy _club meeting when she'd just had mind-blowing sex the night before.

She was also extremely jealous of the fact that Puck was hanging all over Santana (not that she'd ever say that aloud). He was just with _her_ last night! Why did he need to move on to Santana so fast? And right in front of her!

_Sure_, she'd gone back to Finn the next day, but that was only because she was confused and upset about their argument the night before. Deep down she knew that what she was doing was wrong as well. She just didn't want to admit it. Before she could really think about it any further, she heard fast footsteps coming up from behind her. Without turning around, Quinn knew exactly who it was.

"Yo! Q," Puck called out as he came to a stop beside her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away. "What are you doin' after this? Wanna hang out?"

Quinn spun around to face him. "I'm going _home_, Puck. To bed." She looked around to make sure that no one was standing in the hallway. "And _no_. I don't want to 'hang out.' I think we've done enough of that already." Before he could answer, she turned her back and began walking away.

Puck quickened his footsteps to catch up with her. "C'mon, Q. We fight all the time." He shrugged his shoulders. "We've always been fine the next day. What's different this time?" In his head, Puck knew that that had been the wrong thing to ask. Of course it was different this time.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stopped again to face him. "What's _different_," she punctuated with a small shove at his chest. "Is that we took things _way_ too far last night, and then…when I was confused about things, you couldn't even take a _second_ to understand that." She shoved him again for good measure. "So it's done. I don't want to do this anymore."

"_I_ didn't understand you," Puck asked with a scoff. He shook his head. "What about you? How do you not understand that I just wanted to be with you? I thought that after what happened, you'd be able to see that." Puck shrugged his shoulders, and began walking away from her. He wasn't going to stand there and let her accuse him of shit. Not now. Not after everything. He didn't do _anything_ wrong. "You're right, Q," he called over his shoulder. "It's done." Then he was gone.

After he'd walked away, Quinn's shoulders slumped, her breath quickened and she tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She couldn't let some guy control her feelings like this – especially not when said guy wasn't even her boyfriend. She forced herself to straighten and walk tall out to her car. She was going to forget about all of it. None of it mattered. She could just pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Right?

XOXOXOXOXO

Puck forced himself to act normal the next day at school. There was no way that some girl was going to screw with his head like that. He's Puckzilla. He didn't have feelings. He just screwed 'em and left 'em. That was how things had always gone.

His plan worked easily until he walked up on Quinn and Finn being all lovey-dovey against her locker that afternoon. He had to force himself not to react with a fist to his best friend's face.

_Fuck_, he thought, turning his back and walking the other direction. He was going to find the first willing Freshman Cheerio and fuck her through a wall.


	3. Acafellas

**Summary:** "Deleted" or "missing" Quick scenes from every episode of _Glee_ starting from Episode 1.01 – "Pilot" and continuing onward. Sometimes there will be a few "scenes" and other times, there will be one per chapter/"episode."  
**Rating: **M for a few adult situations, and likely some potty mouth from Puck.  
**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own _Glee_ or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them for my stories. That is all.

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait! School and writers' block got to me! I hope that you are all still down for sticking around!**

**Episode 1.03 – "Acafellas"**

Quinn was pretty sure that she was pregnant.

And by "pretty sure," she meant "pretty positive"…and that was _without_ taking a test.

She was a week and a half late (she's never late) and puking every hour _on_ the hour, _all day long_ (she never gets sick).

She had a pregnancy test in her back pack that she bought four days ago, but she wasn't even the slightest bit inclined to take it. A positive pregnancy test would only serve to ruin the perfect life that Quinn Fabray had worked so _damn_ hard to build for herself, and why would she be in a hurry to do that?

No. She would take her time. She would put it off for as long as possible because that was really the only thing that she had control over at the moment. Well… that and her ability to make Finn and that Broadway freak Rachel Berry squirm, which was exactly what she was planning on doing to distract herself.

After learning that it was essential not just for her relationship with Finn, but for the Cheerios that she destroyed the glee club, Quinn put all of her time and energy into carrying out the plan that she was given. And even though that plan ended up taking a turn for the weird and emotional when the crazy short dude was overthrown by the club, Quinn was at least glad to have had a distraction for a while.

She spoken to Puck in a few days, which was exactly what she (hadn't) wanted. He was the type of guy who bragged about being a "hit it and quit it" kind of guy, so she was surprised he'd pursued her for as long as he did. She shuddered (hopefully imperceptively) at the thought.

She'd seen him making out with Santana at the end of the hallway a few days before, and though she really had no room to be upset, it did bother her to know that she could easily be just another notch in his belt.

Taking a deep, calming breath at the thought of Puck off screwing Santana and whoever else, Quinn reached for Finn's hand with a small smile. At least she could count on him.

Sure, their relationship wasn't all fire, ice, angst and passion like her… whatever that was… with Puck, but Finn _did_ love her, and despite the fact that he seemed to be obsessed with Rachel Berry lately, he was good to her. With him, she had a sure thing. There were no questions in her mind about whether he would run off with some other cheerio or screw some random girl behind the bleachers at the football stadium. While she was pretty sure that Puck might drop all of that for her (especially if he knew she were pregnant), she couldn't be _completely_ sure… and Quinn Fabray didn't settle for "might" or "maybe." She settled for safe… and the popularity that came from her relationship with Finn wasn't a terrible perk either.

And who knew? Maybe Finn wouldn't mind so much when he found out that she was pregnant. Maybe she could even convince him that _he_ was the father. He was certainly dumb enough to buy it.

XOXOXOXOXO

Singing 90s music and shaking his booty wasn't exactly how Puck wanted to be spending his free time, but he needed a huge fucking distraction.

Sure, the fact that Santana dumped him in a crowded hallway was a bruise to his ego, but she was still down to get him off a few times a week, so that didn't bother him so much. What bothered him was the fact that _Quinn_ was able to walk around the school with a giant stupid smile on her face to go along with her giant stupid boyfriend (no offense to Finn), while Puck was bored and fucking _alone_.

That wasn't fair, and he wasn't about to act like a love sick puppy in her presence (at least not anymore). In fact, if he could stay out of her presence altogether, that would be completely fine by him.

(_Yeah_, he was pissed. So what?)

So if showing off his sweet voice and sexy dance moves was the best way of distracting himself from all of that, Puck was totally willing to do it.

Listening to Finn whine and complain about the fact that he couldn't choose between staying with Quinn or ditching her for Rachel Berry wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but who cares? Maybe Puck could put a good word in for the slushy magnet, and Quinn could end up single and _looking_ (hopefully for a boyfriend with a mohawk).

"I mean… I don't really _want_ to break up with Quinn, but Rachel is just so…," Finn paused, searching for the right word to describe the tiny brunette. "_Rachel_." How original. "I really care about her."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed his water bottle before taking a long pull from it. "So go be with Rachel. Sure, it'll suck the life out of your frickin' social status, but didn't joining glee club kinda already do that for you?"

"I guess," Finn said with a nod. "Plus, Quinn _is_ kind of a prude. And that kiss with Rachel in the auditorium was awesome."

Puck nodded his head, feeling a stab of anger at the thought of Finn cheating on Quinn and being so nonchalant about it. He didn't really have room to feel that way, though. "So I've heard."

"But… I'm not a _complete_ outcast yet, and dating Quinn kinda helps with that," Finn said, moving back into his dancing position. "I guess I'll just wait it out a little longer and see where this whole thing goes."

Puck didn't say anything in return. He just moved back into his dancing position and glowered at the floor. _Fuck_… this is exactly why he never wanted to actually _like_ a chick.

XOXOXOXO

Quinn's eyes were still wide at the news that _Puck_ was part of that stupid Acafellas group. She couldn't believe it.

In fact, she'd called Finn a liar when he'd said it.

Sure, Puck could sing – he'd shown off his skills a little bit during their…thing together… but she'd never pegged him for the type to join a singing group.

Deciding that she had to see for herself, Quinn took a long detour home after hanging out at Santana's house and stopped by the place where the Acafellas were set to perform. She _did_ want to make her relationship with Finn work, after all, and what kind of girlfriend would she be not to at least see one of his performances?

Slipping into the back row of the performance hall, she chuckled at her own stupidity. _Why_ was she here? She'd been so adamant about not running into Puck anymore, so why the _hell_ was she here?

Before she had time to answer her own question, however, the music started, the lights came on and one by one, the Acafellas turned around and sure enough… there he was.

Quinn found herself smiling, captivated by the cockiness of his dance moves and the smoothness of his voice. He was the best one out there by far.

She snapped out of her trance quickly, catching herself giggling at his pelvic thrust from the floor. Telling herself that she'd only come in to catch a glance of him, she stood up and quickly left through the back exit.

She didn't catch the eyes of the mohawked boy who found her retreating back from the stage or the smile her being there had brought to his face.

XOXOXOXO

She couldn't play stupid anymore.

Waking up every morning with a nauseas feeling that made her run straight to the bathroom wasn't something that she could ignore.

The fact that her last period was moving further and further away from what was supposed to be her next one didn't help either.

Heading to school super early, Quinn locked herself in a stall in the deserted girls bathroom on the third floor and pulled the pink box from her backpack with a calming breath. She couldn't believe her life had come to this.

She read the directions and then went about fulfilling them quickly, trying her best not to talk herself out of it.

Then it was time to wait.

She didn't make a show about turning the test upside down and waiting the directed three minutes.

_No_.

Quinn Fabray was the type of person who liked to face her problems head on (at least, she'd _like_ to be that type of person), so she watched with baited breath as one pink line appeared on the little stick in her hand… and then a second slowly followed.

By the end of those three minutes, her face was soaked with tears, and her chest felt like an elephant had sat down on it.

_Pregnant_.

What the hell was she going to do?


End file.
